Caminos a recorrer
by SakuraR177
Summary: Anzu es princesa de Domino...Atem es príncipe de Egipto...Él ha olvidado su promesa...Ella, tuvo que huir...¿Podrá el amor unir estos desolados corazones? ¿Estarán destinados a perecer? Solo el destino definirá el camino a recorrer.
1. Chapter 1

**_hola n_n ... este es mi primer fic ...estoy muy emocionada por este proyecto ..._**

 ** _como tal aun no termino el primer capitulo ...solo lo subi para saber como se hacia n_n ... y pues lo vi y me encanto como se veia que_**

 ** _no quise quitarlo n_n disculparan lo poco ...bueno y no siendo mas vamos a la lectura_**

 ** _Caminos_**

 **Capítulo 1**

-¡Corra princesa!

-¿Qué está pasando?...

-a dónde vamos? ….

-¿El castillo se incendia, por qué?

no se sabe su padre a dado la orden de sacarla sana y salva del castillo no discuta y venga conmigo …

la criada tomo a anzu de la mano y la llevo a las afueras del castillo era de noche y estaba lloviendo … anzu no entendía que pasaba, solo veía como su hogar era devorado por las llamas …

ella llevaba consigo su pijama y su collar el cual nunca se quitaba ya que era muy importante para ella puesto que era el escudo de su familia, su padre se lo había dado en su cumpleaños número 15… la criada le decía a anzu que debía hacer en ese momento ya que no se conocía el paradero de los reyes , pero antes de ellos desaparecer le dieron instrucciones de que decirle a su hija .

 **-FLASH BACK-**

-¡Nos atacan!-

-¡Protejan al rey!-

¿Mi señor, nos ataca … por cual lado viene el ataque? por la parte frontal y el flanco izquierdo …

¡llamen al general!

En ese momento los reyes se visten y llaman a la criada de la princesa ….

Criada quiero que se esconda en la recamara de la princesa hasta que todo acabe ...pero si se da el caso de que nos invaden y pase lo peor … encárguese de proteger a anzu … arme una valija con lo más esencial y joyas … llévela a algún lugar seguro si la situación lo a merita … debe proteger a la princesa

-¡ no lo olvide! ...¡ corra!

 **\- FIN FLASH BACK-**

Princesa debemos irnos este lugar ya no es seguro para usted … venga conmigo,

Anzu se dejó llevar aun impactada por la imagen de su castillo envuelto en llamas.

-¡ no lo puedo creer!- … quien le haría esto a mis padres a mi hogar

\- no lo sé princesa – lo mejor será que nos escondamos por un tiempo


	2. chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

¡Atem!

¡Atem!…

¿Ah? ¿Disculpa, qué decías?

¿Porque no me estás poniendo atención?

Discúlpame Joey.

¿Qué miras?

Nada, nada. Solo estaba divagando.

En ese momento, Joey, se dispone a mirar en la dirección en la que el príncipe estaba mirando. Antes de que pudiera divisar algo, el guardia entra, anunciando la llegada de Yugi.

…

En Egipto, solían existir palacios grandes y amplios, cientos de criados se encargaban de que todo estuviera en orden.

La imponente plaza central del palacio Amotatem I destacaba por su inmensa fuente y abundante espacio. Una bella doncella, que danzaba alrededor, absorta en sus movimientos, es despertada de su mundo por su criada, quien la llama desesperadamente.

Princesa, por favor trate de esconder su collar, recuerde que es el escudo de su familia y las personas que la buscan podrían estar aquí. Sea cuidadosa, ¡PORFAVOR!

¿Lo hacía? –Anzu acerca sus manos hacia su collar- No me di cuenta.

Recuerde que debemos preparar la cena, de lo contrario vamos a ser castigadas.

Entran al palacio a terminar sus labores, Anzu se gira, recuerda su último movimiento, se inclina dando por terminado su espectacular baile.

…

Yugi se dirige hacia Atem.

Qué pena interrumpirte hermano.

No hay problema, no estábamos hablando de nada.

Pues yo te estaba hablando, pero no me estabas colocando atención

Yugi en ese momento pone una expresión de gracia e incomodad.

Atem voltea ignorando a Joey y se da cuenta de que ya no se encuentra aquella hermosa doncella que danzaba cerca de la fuente.

….

Las dos mujeres caminaban deprisa para llegar a su destino.

Démonos prisa, debemos preparar los alimentos antes del mediodía.

Tiene toda la razón … (Y a decir verdad ya me estoy acostumbrando a estas labores n_ n)

¿Disculpe que le pregunte … pero Que la tiene tan contenta princesa?

Oohhh … no es nada (anzu recordaba a aquel joven de cabello tricolor que le robo el corazón cuando era pequeña)

…

Aprovechando que ya todos están dormidos, Anzu se desplaza a través de la noche para dirigirse a aquella fuente, deseaba continuar con su placentera danza.

Se entretiene observando el reflejo de la luna en las cristalinas aguas de la fuente. Inicia su baile, sin percatarse de que no es la única que no logra conciliar el sueño en el palacio.

…

Atem, que se encuentra en su cámara de descanso, aún despierto, revisa los documentos del día que están sin terminar. En un momento de cansancio, dirige su mirada hacia la fuente, pero sus ojos no se detienen en la majestuosa estructura, los bellos movimientos de una chica de cabellos cortos llaman su atención.

Isis – Susurra para sí mismo- Diosa de la Luna.

Sin poder dominar sus impulsos, se dirige a la plaza central del palacio.

…

¡Hola! ... ¡Qué hermoso baila señorita!

Anzu se gira abruptamente para mirar quien la había sorprendido, pero al hacerlo pierde el equilibrio. Con un sutil pero hábil movimiento, Atem la sujeta de la cintura y la atrae hacia él.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Mmm si…

\- Me alegro, me culparía si algo le sucediera.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarlo príncipe. Disculpe que le pregunte… pero… ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable?

\- Jumm -Atem no sabía por qué le había dicho esas palabras a aquella joven, pero sentía que, si le pasaba algo a ella, no le iba gustar-. Porque baila muy bien y sería un desperdicio.

\- Ahahahahaha tiene razón.

\- Dígame ¿viene todas las noches a bailar?

\- No, solo cuando tengo un sentimiento que expresar.

\- Ya veo.

\- Si quiere… puedo bailar para usted n_n

\- Me encantaría.

En vista de la respuesta positiva del príncipe, Anzu bailo expresándole todo el amor que sentía por él, aunque no la recordara. Anzu recordó el momento en que le avisaron que el príncipe estaba herido.

 **\- FLASH BACK -**

\- ¡ANZU! Querida, tengo malas noticias.

\- Dime padre, no me alarmes.

\- Paso algo terrible... El príncipe Atem se cayó de su caballo.

\- ¿Qué? Debo estar con él.

\- No puedes. No… -vacilo- recuerda a nadie. El faraón no desea que lo vean en ese estado. Descuida, cuando este mejor lo iremos a visitar, no te preocupes.

 **\- FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando termino su danza, se acercó a atem que le sonreía de una forma que ella no comprendía muy bien.

\- Dígame príncipe ¿qué le pareció?

\- Tranquila puedes hablarme de a tú. Y para responder a tu pregunta: ¡Bailas maravillosamente!

Anzu se sonrojo ante aquel comentario y lo único que pudo articular fue un ¡Gracias!

\- Bueno y ¿cómo te llamas? -Pregunto el príncipe-.

\- Ah disculpe mi descortesía -Inclino su cabeza- me llamo Anzu.

\- ¿Anzu?

\- Si, ¿pasa algo príncipe? -Lo encuentra pensativo-.

\- Solo que ese nombre se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo tu cara ¿Hace cuánto trabajas aquí?

\- Hace dos semanas.

\- Ya veo, disculpa que te pregunte ¿pero ese collar de dónde es?

\- Aaaaaaa -Anzu no puede disimular su inquietud-.

La reacción de Anzu sobresaltan a Atem y sus palabras no se hicieron esperar.

\- No me malentiendas, no te estoy acusando de nada, es solo que se me hace muy familiar el escudo.

\- Lo lamento príncipe. pero ya debo entrar, mañana debo despertarme temprano para mis labores.

\- Está bien, no quisiera que te reprendieran por mi culpa. Espero volverte a ver y que me hables sobre tu collar.

\- Yo deseo lo mismo -Verte (piensa para sí)-. Muy bien, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo tendré el placer de contarle esta historia.

\- Recuerda, háblame de a tu. Puedes llamarme Atem.

\- De acuerdo, buenas noches, Atem -Responde Anzu al fin, intentando ocultar su alegría por lo que acababa de ocurrir-.

Después de decir estas palabras Anzu salió corriendo. Atem observaba como desaparecía en la oscuridad del palacio, sin percatarse de que alguien los veía a lo lejos.

\- Así que aquí se encuentra la princesa, tengo que reportarlo de inmediato.


	3. Chapter 3

**_hola n_n_**

 ** _disculpen la tardanza las escenas de batallas no son lo mio_**

 ** _tratare de poner un capitulo cada semana ... espero les este gustando la historia_**

 ** _los personajes de yu-gi-oh no me perteneces son propiedad de kazuki takahashi_**

 ** _y sin mas demoras comencemos con el capitulo_**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Hace 3 semanas en la guarida del mal** **n_n**

\- Señor, tenemos todo organizado para atacar el palacio.

\- ¿Alguna noticia de nuestro espía?

\- Por supuesto, nos mantiene al tanto de todos los movimientos del rey.

\- Oh... Espléndido - No dejaré pasar esta oportunidad, pensó, dejando escapar una sonrisa siniestra -.

\- Disculpe el atrevimiento, mi Señor. Pero... ¿Porque quiere atacar ese reino?

\- No es de tu incumbencia, inepto. Que la primera fila se prepare para emboscar al palacio.

Anochecía. El plan para apoderarse de Domino sería ejecutado en breve, los puertos del reino serían capturados según lo propuesto. No había lugar a errores.

\- El Rey se arrepentirá de no haber negociado conmigo- Dijo para sí en cuanto su sirviente abandono la sala.

 **-FLASHBACK—**

\- Señor marik, ya se preparó todo para la audiencia, el Rey lo recibirá de inmediato.

\- Su majestad me presento, mi nombre es Marik Ishtar, mi Señor me envía para hacer negocios con su majestad.

\- Si, ¿cuáles son sus intereses?

Solo queremos dominar sus tierras para quedarnos con todo el oro y el poder, - pensó.

\- Mi señor quiere que sus tierras prosperen y con nuestra ayuda expandir las fronteras.

\- ¿A qué costo?

\- Mi señor requerirá que al menos la mitad de sus hombres trabajen doble jornada, de lo contrario será imposible solventar la carga de trabajo. La misma gente, mayor trabajo, menor paga, por supuesto - dijo el irónicamente -. Adicional a eso, el 50% de las ganancias serán para mi Señor y deberá tener participación en las decisiones del reino. Por último, el ataque a Egipto para apoderarnos del Nilo y de sus exportaciones.

\- Anonadado y sin saber que responder, el Rey se levantó de su asiento, indignado por las palabras de aquel hombre, levantando la voz se dirigió al hombre diciéndole con enojo que su reino no aceptaría tales condiciones y que no llegaría a ningún acuerdo ni con su señor ni con él, exigiéndole que abandonara su reino.

Mientras Marik salía de la sala otra persona estaba observando todo desde las tinieblas.

Además de controlar a Marik, su cetro le permitía comunicarse con él.

\- Ya veo que el Rey osa desafiar mi poder.

\- Mi Señor debemos tomar represarías ante el Rey y su reino por osar desafiarnos.

\- Tienes razón, no pueden desafiar mi poder, vamos a iniciar un ataque.

 **-** **FIN DEL FLASHBACK—**

El rey se encontraba en la sala del trono enojado por la conversación que acababa de tener con aquel sujeto, cuando entra el sacerdote y se dirige al rey.

\- Mi señor, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿porque se encuentra tan contrariado?

\- Acabo de tener una plática muy desagradable con el hombre que acaba de salir de la sala.

\- ¿Acaso a mi Señor, no le han convencido las propuestas que le traía aquel hombre?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Él ha traído propuestas que lastimarían a mi pueblo y nos haría entrar en guerra con el reino de mi querido amigo el faraón.

\- ¿Pero… las propuestas que traía no beneficiarían más al reino?

\- Sí, pero dañaría las relaciones con Egipto y lastimaría al pueblo y eso no es para nada viable.

\- Debería pensarlo, ya que el beneficio podría ser mayor.

\- Aquí no hay nada que pensar -Soltó ofuscado- mi reino no sufrirá la tiranía de un rey opresor solo por mayor economía, eso no beneficiará al pueblo si no a sus dirigentes -respondió de manera casi exasperada y sospechando-.

\- Su majestad tiene toda la razón. – No puedo seguir insistiendo ya que puede llegar a sospechar de mí y no sería conveniente, pensó-.

El sacerdote abandonó de la sala. Tenía que pensar para encontrar una manera de convencer al Rey, sus planes no podían verse afectados.

\- Buen día padre -saluda Anzu con una reverencia-.

\- Buen día mi querida Anzu, en este momento me encuentro un poco molesto.

\- ¿Que perturba tu mente? ¿acaso tiene algo que ver el hombre que acaba de salir del palacio? nunca lo había visto antes y fue bastante perturbador escucharlo hablar solo.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste? – pregunto el rey alterado-.

\- Sinceramente estaba lejos, pero se notaba indignado, me preocupa que pueda llegar a hacerte algo.

\- No nos va a pasar nada, solo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para el reino y para ti.

En ese momento el Rey no conocía el alcance y poder de la persona que acababa de desairar.

Marik estaba ultimando los detalles de su ataque al palacio para no cometer errores, bajo las ordenes de su Señor, él estaría cerca de las tropas para poder guiarlas en su avance hacia el palacio.

\- Mi señor. Los preparativos ya están terminados, la primera fila ha iniciado su avance, a su orden la caballería comenzara su marcha.

\- De acuerdo, esperaremos a la noche para iniciar el ataque, ya se puede retirar.

\- Si, Señor.

\- Señor Marik alguien lo busca, dice tener información valiosa para la misión.

\- De acuerdo, hágalo pasar.

En ese momento entra un hombre alto de contextura delgada con una capa al recinto.

\- Aquí tengo los planos del palacio, creo que serán muy útiles. Le indicaré donde atacar los puntos débiles de sus defensas.

\- Perfecto.

Al caer la noche, marik, desde su base recibía los informes de sus lacayos.

\- Mi señor, los puertos han sido capturados con éxito; el pueblo está a nuestra merced.

\- Muy bien – pensó-.

Al escuchar estas noticias ordeno el primer ataque. Sus hombres armados con arcos, flechas y espadas emprendieron la marcha. Cuando estaban en sus posiciones, los arqueros apuntaron hacia el interior del castillo, sus flechas imbuidas en fuego comenzaron a penetrar las defensas del castillo.

Los soldados del castillo comenzaban a moverse, en la sala de armas los soldados intentaban lo más rápido posible obtener una espada y algo de armadura. Los arqueros ubicados en las torres alrededor de la muralla caían uno a uno y se hacía difícil su reemplazo.

Marik esperaba, mientras sus tropas destruían las enormes puertas que protegían las entradas al castillo. Las vigas que soportaban los arietes crujían en cada movimiento...

El Rey fue alertado por su General, la muralla no resistiría, tenían que evacuar de inmediato, los soldados cubrirían el tiempo necesario para su salida.

\- ¡Mi Rey! ¿A dónde se dirige? - Soltó alarmado en cuanto su soberano empuñó una larga y pesada espada que se encontraba en la sala del trono- No me dirá que piensa combatir, las tropas enemigas nos tienen en sus manos, nuestras defensas no... - Se interrumpió al ver como el Rey se encaminaba a la plaza del castillo.

La puerta central cedió, el estruendo retumbó en cada una de las habitaciones del castillo, los soldados del Rey agrupados fueron golpeados por la onda. Cientos de hombres invadían los terrenos de Domino, al tiempo que las flechas caían en todas direcciones, las tropas escalaban la gran muralla. Los soldados intentaban cortar su avance, incendiando las escalas y sogas de las cuales se asían sus enemigos. Las defensas caían presas del pánico que reinaba a su alrededor, no estaban preparados para una emboscada de tal magnitud. La sangre emanaba a borbotones de los cuerpos atravesados por espadas y lanzas maniobradas desde la caballería enemiga.

En el medio de las tropas, se avistaba una figura. Custodiado por escuderos y arqueros, Marik se abría paso entre los destrozos que quedaban de las múltiples luchas. Blandió su preciada espada, la misma con la cual había defendido por tantos años las reliquias de los faraones en su natal Egipto. Destacaba su tallada empuñadura en la que se podía leer "Amón Ra", en un demótico impecable. Al entrar en la inmensa plaza del castillo, desmontó su caballo, desenvainando su segunda espada, que siempre descansaba en el costado izquierdo de su cinturón, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de quien estuviese en su camino. Se dirigía hacia la sala donde alguna vez se había reunido con el Rey, en la misma en la que sus propuestas habían sido rechazadas.

El general intentaba impedir la salida del Rey, por lo que ello implicaba. No podía permitir que su Rey fuera abatido, muchos menos derrotado. El avance de la tropa enemiga no tenía freno, cada soldado que se enfrentaba a ellos era asesinado, sin compasión; los gritos de la servidumbre invadían cada rincón del castillo, dejaron de llegar las noticias sobre el ataque, el ruido que hacían las espadas al chocarse era espantoso. La guardia del Rey se desplego para protegerlo, con la mala fortuna de que el Rey ya había abandonado la sala del trono.

No fue necesario mayor esfuerzo para encontrar al Rey. Él avanzaba con paso firme, empuñando con ambas manos su gloriosa espada. Arremetió con un movimiento oscilante hacia el pecho de Marik, quién detuvo el golpe con gran habilidad con su segunda espada.

Se hacía imposible seguir el ritmo de las espadas de Marik, él era un hombre joven.

El general atravesaba la plaza hacia donde se encontraba el Rey

Una flecha atraviesa la pierna derecha del Rey, a la altura del muslo. El dolor es extenuante, pierde el equilibrio y se ve obligado a apoyar la rodilla en el suelo.

No le será posible sostener su espada ¿en qué momento decidió que debía empuñar una espada de tal envergadura? No es tiempo para lamentarse.

Marik asesta el golpe final, la armadura no soporto tal presión y cedió a la estocada.

El Rey saborea la sangre en su boca, todo se volvía oscuro para él.

Marik observaba la escena muy complacido, por fin tendría el control de todo Domino.

\- Nunca debió reusar mi oferta, ahora todo Domino me pertenece y su pueblo está acabado jajajajaja.

\- Nunca podrás tener mi reino, al morir el Rey el siguiente en la línea toma el puesto como Rey o Reina, mi hija es la que va a tomar el reino ella aún vive… tus planes no van a surtir efecto –el Rey dijo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, como burlándose de Marik.

Después de decir estas palabras, el Rey dejo caer su espada y se desplomo en el suelo cerrando sus ojos en el acto, el Rey había caído.

Marik se había apoderado del reino, encerraron a los que quedaron vivos en los calabozos.

\- ¿Encontraron a la princesa?

\- No mi señor, no está en el reino. Se escapó en la revuelta.

\- ¡Maldición! - exclamo Marik irritado – búsquenla sin ella no puedo ser Rey.

 _ **Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**h** **ola n_n ...** **aquí** **dejando** **el capitulo ... espero les guste**

 **se que hay mucho flashback, pero no lo puedo evitar ... ya solo quedan dos mas y salimos de los flashback**

 **tenga un poco de paciencia n_n**

 **los personajes de yu-gi-oh no me** **pertenecen**

 **sin mas que decir vamos al capitulo n_n**

 **Capítulo 4**

Anzu estaba en la fuente, le encantaba aquel hermoso lugar ya que se encontraba al final y se podía ver el esplendor del palacio, sus enormes columnas sus pasillos blancos iluminados por la luz del sol y toda la gloria que despedía Egipto.

\- ¡Anzu!, te encontrabas aquí – grito mai-

\- si …

\- debí adivinarlo, en tus descansos siempre vienes aquí

\- Es mi lugar favorito en todo el palacio

\- Eso veo …

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Anzu se dirigía hacia la cocina, en el trayecto se encontró a una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos violetas cargando un jarrón con agua

\- Hola – saludo anzu muy amablemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero fue ignorada, anzu enojada por la actitud de la ojivioleta salió corriendo para alcanzarla

\- ¡Oye! ¿ cuál es tu problema ? …. ¿Es muy difícil responder cuando alguien te habla?

\- No respondo ... porque no me interesa hacerlo … así de simple

\- Podrías ser más amable, hacemos las mismas labores

\- Mira niña – le respondió la ojivioleta muy altaneramente – a mí no me metas en tus grupitos, porque no somos iguales, ahora hazte a un lado que tengo que llevar rápido esta jarra a los aposentos del príncipe

\- Anzu entre enojada y triste por la reacción de la chica la dejo pasar

en el momento en que la ojivioleta inicio su marcha empezó a perder el equilibrio ya que la jarra estaba muy pesada para ella y se estaba agotando, en un ágil movimiento de anzu para evitar que se callera la chica tomo la jarra para ayudarle, pero para su mala suerte se les voltio regándose toda el agua que traía

\- ¡Ay!, no – exclamo la ojivioleta

\- Ahora que vamos a hacer

\- No sé, esta agua era para que el príncipe se arreglara, tendré que ir por más. pero ya no queda más tiempo

\- Vamos por mas, estoy segura que entre las dos podemos llevarla más rápido que si la llevas sola

\- Jumm-solo lo hago para que no me reprendan, pero ni creas que te voy a agradecer por esto

\- No lo esperaba de todos modos – vamos a ir ¿o te quedaras descansando? -exclamo irónicamente

\- No te crezcas niña

\- Como tú digas, como tú digas

Ya en el rio Nilo llenaron la jarra lo más pronto posible y la llevaron a los aposentos del príncipe

\- Lamento la demora mi señor, tuvimos un inconveniente en el camino –dijo la ojivioleta rápidamente para no ser reprendida

\- ¿Qué tipo de inconveniente?

\- Bueno mi señor eso fue culpa mía –respondió anzu – vera, estaba bailando por los pasillos y no la vi, ella por esquivarme termino regando el agua y por eso se demoro

\- los corredores no son para bailar, si quiere bailar puede ir al patio, cerca al rio Nilo o en la parte de la fuente

\- Sí señor, no volverá a suceder, gracias por su piedad- dijo anzu

\- Eso espero – no todos por aquí son tan tolerantes, ahora retírense necesito prepararme no tengo mucho tiempo

\- Lo siento –susurro anzu casi para ella misma, pero el príncipe la había alcanzado a escuchar y esbozo una sonrisa, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

Fuera de la habitación del príncipe las jóvenes iban caminando rumbo a sus quehaceres

\- Ni creas que te voy a dar las gracias

\- Ni las esperaba

\- Bien cariño me agradas, mi nombre es mai

\- ¡Enserio!, así no mas

\- Que te puedo decir, no voy a entablar una conversación con la primera persona que me hable

\- Ok no, pero pudiste ser más amable

\- Ya te di mi nombre

\- Bueno es un comienzo

\- ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? No te había visto antes

\- Llevo una semana

\- ¿Y de dónde vienes?

\- Del reino de domino

\- Oh, yo escuche que tuvo un golpe de estado porque el rey quería hacer trabajar más a los aldeanos, ¿por eso te fuiste?

\- ¡No! – grito anzu por lo que acababa de decir mai- no fue eso lo que paso

\- Bueno, tampoco te alteres, entonces que fue lo que paso

anzu le conto todo lo que había pasado ese día omitiendo que ella era la princesa aun no la conocía como para decirle quien era en verdad, pero ganas no le faltaron

\- Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que en verdad paso

\- Sí, pero ¿quién te conto lo del rey?

\- Es algo que se está expandiendo por todos los reinos, a mí me lo conto un viajero en el pueblo, también me pregunto si había llegado personas nuevas al palacio

\- ¡Enserio! -exclamo anzu un tanto nerviosa- y ¿qué le respondiste?

\- Que nadie había llegado, no te había visto

\- Ya veo - Qué bueno, pensó anzu aliviada –

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

\- y dime…. ¿te encontraste con el chico que estabas buscando?

\- Si …estoy muy feliz por ello

\- Bien, y ¿quién es?

Anzu antes de responder pensó en si sería adecuado contarle toda la verdad. por un lado, mai se había vuelto su amiga, pero la estaban buscando y no podía confiar en muchas personas.

¿Podría anzu estar segura de que no la traicionaría?

\- ¿Me estas oyendo anzu?

\- Lo siento, te contare toda la verdad –dijo anzu muy seria-

\- No me asustes

Antes de que anzu pudiera decir algo llego Joey acaparando la atención de la ojivioleta

\- Wheeler contrólate –le dijo mai algo exasperada a Joey

\- Está bien, pero si me presentas a tu linda amiga

En ese momento llegaron Atem y Yugi.

\- Se llama anzu contesto atem- llamando la atención de todos

\- No te pongas celoso ¡solo tenía curiosidad! No te la voy a quitar –se burló Joey de atem

\- No molestes a anzu solo lleva tres semanas y ya la estas aburriendo –contesto mai algo celosa y se fue

Anzu se sintió incomoda por quedarse sola con el príncipe ya que Joey se había ido a disculpar con mai y Yugi se había retirado a visitar a rebecca

\- Lo siento por mi amigo Joey a veces es algo imprudente

\- No se preocupe

\- Recuerda que te dije que me podías hablar más informal

\- Si –respondió anzu algo nerviosa- has vuelto a montar a caballo - intento tener un tema de conversación, odiaba sentirse tan avergonzada frente al príncipe.

Anzu recordaba cuando eran pequeños, les gustaban salir a pasear por las tierras de Domino y solían hablar sobre las cosas que aprendían con sus padres. Él, ya sabía montar a caballo y a ella le encantaba verlo. No podía sentirse avergonzada o triste o solitaria cuando estaba con él.

 **-Un mini flashback...**

\- Cariño, debes tener más cuidado, no todos los caballos de nuestra propiedad están domados. Procura que cuando des un paseo, Atem te acompañe.

\- Está bien, padre... - Anzu amaba los caballos que su padre tenía, en especial el corcel blanco que solía montar Atem cuando los visitaba.

 **\- Fin del mini flashback-**

-Si... pero no tanto como cuando era pequeño, pero mi padre me cuenta muchas historias que íbamos a une reino vecino, pero no puedo recordar muy bien.

-Es propio de un príncipe y sobretodo de ti - Aseguro-. Qué bueno que no tienes miedo ahora, luego del accidente... – ¡No! pensó anzu! ¿cómo pudo ocurrírsele tocar ese tema ahora?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Atem se quedó pensativo, estaba mirando el collar de Anzu.

-Sí, gracias, espera ¿Cómo es que sabes...? - Le parecía tan familiar la joya que siempre llevaba aquella chica, despertaba el interés en su interior, le provocaba incertidumbre el no saber en dónde la había visto antes. Todo en ella le era tan familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Seguirás pensando en eso? - Lo que se escuchaba era la voz de Joey, que llegaba tras de Mai.

\- Anzu, nos vamos... Tenemos cosas que hacer, no puedo quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo - Se notaba ofuscada-.

Mai tomo a Anzu de la mano y tiro de ella para que la siguiera, se dirigía a la cocina Vaya que tenía prisa.

\- Pero Anzu... - Demasiado tarde, ella se volvió, pero le fue imposible escuchar lo que Atem le preguntaba.

\- Salvada por la campana - Dijo para sí. Se fijó de que Mai no la hubiese escuchado.

\- Estúpido Joey ¿Quién cree que es para hablarme así? - Se dio cuenta que Anzu no le prestaba atención -. Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿De qué hablabas con el príncipe? Luces terrible, espantada...

\- Debo contarte algo, recuerdas que...

\- Déjate de rodeos, puedes confiar en mi - Respondió Mai, comprensiva-.

Por fin Anzu decidió revelar su historia a alguien en el palacio, llevaba tanto tiempo guardando esta información, le hacía daño el hecho de tener secretos con su amiga.

Le pidió prudencia, comenzó contándole como era su vida antes y el motivo por el cual había tenido que dejar su reino.

\- Es peligroso para mí, pueden estar buscándome - Recordó el momento en el que se separó de su padre, el Rey-. No pretendo que me creas, por supuesto. Pero esta es la razón de mis preocupaciones. Hace un momento estuve a punto de ser descubierta, el príncipe no me recuerda. No es mi intención involucrarlo en mis problemas.

Le creía, era imposible dudar de aquella chica. Las circunstancias no le habían dejado más remedio que huir, abandonando su vida, enfrentándose al mundo. Si la princesa de Domino la necesitaba, tenía que apoyarla,

\- muy bien ahora cuéntame ¿cómo conociste al príncipe y porque no te recuerda?

...

Atem estaba perplejo ante la actitud de Joey, estaba claro que la criada de ojos violetas lo tenía en las nubes.

\- Debo encontrar la manera de conocer la vida de Anzu - Pensó, agobiado por las dudas que le surgían en cada encuentro con ella -.

...

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, un hombre se disponía a abordar el próximo navío con destino a Domino. Sus órdenes eran claras, debía informar a Marik con precisión: Conocemos la ubicación de la princesa, Mi Señor.

 **espero les este gustando la historia ... a mi me encanta escribirla**

 **si tienen dudas o preguntas yo las contestare con mucho gusto**

 **REVIEWs?**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola yo otra vez por** **aquí n_n a traerles el capitulo de esta semana**

 **disculpen la demora pero ya casi termino el otro capitulo lo** **estaré** **** **publicando estos** **días**

 **y no siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.. espero les guste tanto como a mi me a gustado hacer esta bella historia**

 **los personajes de yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen son del mangaka kazuki takahashi**

 **y no siendo mas vamos por el n_n**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Mientras tanto en la otra guarida del mal n_n**

Una semana atrás se le informó que recibiría una persona enviada desde Egipto, por fin conocería la ubicación de la princesa. Esperaba impaciente, en su guarida, se ocultaba de miradas curiosas.

El sol del mediodía comenzaba a calentar. El aire se tornaba denso, pesado, a tal punto de incomodar su respiración. Por fin avistó la embarcación que se acercaba al muelle. Su subordinado sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, nadie se percató de las palabras que cruzaron el extraño de túnica negra y el joven de ojos castaños que instantes antes bajo del navío.

Fue difícil contener las emociones que esta noticia despertaba. Marik entendía que no era el lugar ni el momento. debía enviar las ordenes de su Señor a Egipto, acomodó su túnica y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

En el salón del trono se encontraban el faraón y aknadi discutiendo sobre el futuro de Egipto

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Por supuesto, por quien me tomas

\- Pero es algo muy precipitado, si lo que quieres es descansar, yo te puedo remplazar, él aún es muy joven

\- No, él ya es un hombre, y puede asumir el trono

\- Pero hermano estoy mejor capacitado

\- Pero él es mi hijo, y es su derecho y deber a sumir el trono

\- Pero… - no puedo dejar que Atem ascienda al trono-pensó

\- No hay más objeciones

\- Bueno, si son tus deseos así se realizarán, pero antes de que le des el trono a Atem que pensaste con la propuesta de marik, deberías dejar establecido ese proyecto para que el nuevo faraón lo lleve acabo

\- No es viable para el reino ni para su gente ya perdimos muchas vidas haciendo los artículos del milenio no sacrificare mas

\- Pero viste lo que paso en domino, ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo con Marik y los destruyo

\- Ese fue un precio que pagaron por seguir sus convicciones y haré lo mismo y sabes que Atem piensa igual

\- ¡NOS ESTÁN CONDENANDO! -grito Aknadi- y salió de la sala muy enojado

Una semana después en uno de los puertos de Egipto un hombre de túnica oscura recogía una carta enviada desde alguna parte de domino, luego de leer la carta se dirigió al palacio.

Aknadi tenía que ver la forma de que su hermano entrara en razón no podían desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad, mientras iba caminando por los pasillos del palacio pensando en cómo convencer a su hermano de dejarle el trono o por lo menos hacer lo que decía Marik diviso una figura alta con una capa que cubría su rostro.

\- - ¡¿Quién es? ¿Cómo entro al palacio?! – dijo algo nervioso por la extraña figura-

\- -Tranquilícese señor aknadi soy yo –dijo bajando la capota de su túnica

\- - ¡Ahahahaha!, es usted bakura

\- -¿Por qué esta tan nervioso?

\- -No es nada

\- -Muy bien señor, tengo una pregunta que hacerle

\- - Dígame

\- ¿Qué es una SAKTER?

\- -Según lo que le escuche decir a la reina de Domino es que son mujeres dotadas de dones, son consideradas como diosas

\- -Ya veo – pero aún no se responde mi pregunta, ¿porque el amo la necesita con más urgencia? –pensó, sabe algo mas

\- - La esposa de mi hermano era una sakter y también lo era la esposa del rey de domino

\- - ¿Por eso es que son tan amigos?

\- - Por un lado, también son reinos cercanos

\- -¿Eso quiere decir que la princesa de domino también es una sakter?

\- -No puede ser, ya que no es algo que se herede, aunque ya que lo recuerdo hay una profecía, alguna vez la reina de Domino mencionó algo sobre ello: "Según la profecía solo nacerá una poderosa Sakter cuando el mundo se vea amenazado. El don no puede ser heredado, pero cuando madre e hija los adquieran no habrá vuelta atrás, las ruedas del destino iniciarán su cuenta regresiva, ella deberá elegir un bando, pero el camino que elija podría hacerla perder algo más que su vida...

\- -Nunca había escuchado sobre esa profecía,

\- -Si la hija de la Reina llega a ser un Sakter, estaríamos en problemas, debe ser vigilada-dijo aknadi

\- - Si, sería muy peligroso-es por eso que el amo la necesita con más urgencia, parece ser que no sabía, interesante-pensó

\- - Y a todo esto ¿porque me pregunta esto?

\- -Mientras fui a recoger las ordenes de mi Señor escuché a sus soldados hablando de ello

\- - Mmmmm muy bien – será que me dice la verdad-esto no me cuadra del todo-pensó Bueno y que le dijo el señor marik sobre mi hermano, no quiere cooperar y le dará el trono a atem y él si no me hará caso en nada de lo que le diga

\- -No se preocupe, ya recibí las ordenes, va a acabar con la vida del faraón, necesita deshacerse de los obstáculos lo más pronto posible, si Domino se recupera será muy difícil llevar a cabo nuestros planes - la Sakter más poderosa a nacido en nuestros tiempos, su poder debe pertenecernos- pensó.

\- Muy bien, me encargare de todo

Atem se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho anzu, por qué se le hacía tan familiar y ese collar, pero fue interrumpido por una joven de cabello castaño, piel trigueña y ojos verdes la cual llevaba un vestido blanco de un momento a otro salto y se agarró del joven príncipe, iba acompañada de un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos color azul oscuro es cual vestía su traje de sacerdote blanco e inmaculado y en su cuello colgaba su sortija del milenio

\- ¡Mana! –grito el príncipe sorprendido

\- ¡Mana! Suelta al príncipe-dijo mahad

\- Solo lo estoy saludando

\- Pues esa no es la manera, respeta al príncipe

\- Tan exagerado como siempre –dijo mana haciendo pucheros y soltaba al príncipe

Mientras ellos discutían se dieron cuenta que el príncipe no decía nada ni les prestaba atención

\- Te pasa algo príncipe, ¿qué tienes? -dijo mahad-algo preocupado por la actitud del príncipe

\- Nada grave solo que no me puedo quitar algo de la cabeza, necesito que me ayudes en algo

\- Si solo dime que hay que hacer

Mana les colocaba atención, pero no entendía de que hablaban y tampoco le importaba así que decidió ir a hablar con Joey que se encontraba entre enojado y preocupado

\- Y ¿a ti que te pasa?, ¿Por qué la cara?

\- No sé qué hacer Mai se comporta muy rara no la entiendo

\- Lo que pasa mi querido Joey es que no entiendes sus sentimientos y solo te haces el pendejo

\- Yo no me hago el pendejo – grito Joey algo exasperado por la afirmación de la castaña

\- A verdad que ya lo eres – grito mana

Joey, aunque tardo un poco en entender del mal genio salió persiguiendo a mana por todo el lugar, pero tropezó y cayó en la fuente, mana entre risas fue a ayudarlo a salir, pero entre la vergüenza y la ira Joey tomo la mano de mana y arrojo a la fuente también ahogando las risas de la aludida. Al ver la escena tanto Atem como mahad no aguantaron la risa y explotaron en carcajadas a lo que iban a ayudar a sus amigos no podían de la risa contagiando a mana y Joey, en eso apareció el sacerdote Shimon diciendo que el faraón Aknamkanon solicitaba la presencia del príncipe en la sala del trono.

Atem entro en la sala del trono

\- Hola padre, ¿me mandaste a llamar?

\- Si, hijo…tengo algo que decirte

\- Claro, te escucho

\- Muy bien hijo, espero no me juzgues, pero te dejare el trono

\- Así no más –dijo Atem atónito ante lo que acaba de decir su padre- pero aun estas joven

\- Sí, pero yo también tome el trono joven ya estoy cansado. Eres un joven justo y sabrás como llevar el reino como es debido

\- Pero padre, piénsalo bien…

\- No hay nada que discutir, en dos días será anunciado tu ascenso al trono

Al otro lado del castillo en la cámara de los alquimistas estaba aknadi preparando el arsénico para dárselo a su hermano, pero primero debía ver como se lo iba a administrar ya que él no tenía acceso a la comida del faraón, no tardo en encontrar la forma perfecta.

Cuando vio que todos estaban a listando el almuerzo para el faraón y sus súbditos vio a lo lejos al copero un hombre joven de piel morena y ojos cafés no muy alto alistando los vinos para servir en la mesa, no sabía si él le ayudaría en su plana, aunque no era la primera vez que le pedía algo de este estilo acabar con la vida del faraón un enviado de los dioses era algo que no cualquiera haría así que debía pensar en la forma correcta de persuadir lo y después quitarlo del camino por si llega a hablar.

Ya en el comedor, el joven vertió el arsénico en el vino al faraón sin que él se diera cuenta, la cena concluyo como todos los días en silencio y cada integrante de la mesa se fue por su lado después de unas horas el faraón cayó enfermo, todos en el palacio estaban muy preocupados incluyendo a Atem que no entendía como había pasado si por la mañana estaba muy bien no mostraba cansancio y menos cuando hablaron sobre su futuro ¿qué estaba pasando? Anzu se encontraba en el pasillo muy preocupada por la salud del faraón ya que él había sido como un padre para ella cuando era niña siempre la cuido las veces que los visitaba como si fuera su hija era muy amable y bondadoso no entendía que le estaba pasando, de la frustración a su mente llegaron imágenes de su castillo en llamas ya tenía muchas preocupaciones encima como para ahora tener una más, cuando Mai se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba anzu corrió a abrazarla, sabía que la necesitaría más que nunca

de la habitación del faraón salieron los alquimistas a hablar con Atem y también con los sacerdotes Seto, Aknadi, Isis, Karim y shada, la situación era muy delicada para el faraón solo le quedaban horas

 **de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo no saben lo feliz que me hacen saber que les gusta n_n**

 **¿que les pareció este capitulo?**

 **¿si les gusto?**

 **déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios n_n**

 **ahora quiero agradecer a:**

 **TEA MUTOU por tus comentarios, me haces muy feliz y claro que continuare espero te guste este capitulo y te hayan gustado los anteriores n_n**

 **SEMAYET gracias por tu apoyo y comentario claro que la historia continua**

 **SERENITI2710 gracias por dejar tu comentario ... y esto continua si señora n_n**

 **hasta el próximo capitulo**


End file.
